Regular Show Stories: Conflict
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Sometimes, you need a shoulder to cry on. But what if that shoulder to cry on ditched you? This is the tale about Rigby and Mordecai having a major fight, their friendship is in trouble. How will they make up? If they will? Or will they go their seperate ways forever? This is the first story in the "Friendship" trilogy.
1. Chapter One: Night Terrors

Regular Show Stories: Conflict

Rigby's POV

I woke from my trampoline after having another nightmare. Mordecai was still fast asleep in his comfy bed. Sometimes I wished I could just get up there and sleep in it, it looks nice and warm and definitely sleep-worthy. Though I like my trampoline better. After waking up from my nightmare, I was shaking. I keep having these nightmares every night. It's the same nightmare every day since a couple of weeks ago, when we had another fight. It's the same one over and over…I wake up in a very dark forest, all alone.

I keep shouting Mordecai's name, but he isn't replying, I search the dark forests for Mordecai and my other friends, it's an endless nightmare, until I wake up. "Urgh…" I groaned, rolling off my trampoline and began walking over to the door. "I might go wash my face…" I muttered to myself. I exchanged another glance over at Mordecai's bed before I opened our bedroom door and closed it softly behind me.

I walked over to the bathroom and washed my face, after drying the water off my face using a nearby towel and decided to go downstairs for a midnight snack. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed Muscle Man and HFG face-first in a box of nachos, unconscious. I laughed to myself and walking into the kitchen. I looked at the time on the microwave, it read; "4:54AM"

"I don't want to go back to bed because I'm afraid of having more of those nightmares." I muttered to myself. After making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I sat on one of the dining chairs and took a few bites out of it. It tasted like Heaven.

Mordecai's POV

I woke up in my bed, having another nightmare, I'm seriously getting tired of these nightmares. I looked to my left and noticed that Rigby wasn't on his 'bed'. I got up off my bed and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. I noticed Muscle Man and HFG face-first in nachos, asleep by the looks of it. I got into the kitchen and noticed Rigby eating some sort of weird sandwich.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked. "Shit!" Rigby screamed, falling off his chair. "Damn, you startled me!" Rigby complained. "Sorry bro." I apologized, I helped Rigby back onto his feet. "Well, I'm just eating my sandwich." Rigby replied. "What kind of sandwich is that…?" I asked, sitting next to my friend. "Peanut Butter and Jelly, baby!" He laughed. "Ha, nice." I replied, chuckling. "What are you doing up though? Another one of those nightmares?" I asked.

"Uhh…no…" He lied. I obviously saw through his lie, but thought it was best not to pry away at Rigby's secrets. "Alright." I replied. "Okay…" Rigby replied, he was obviously surprised that I didn't care. "So, what are YOU doing up?" Rigby asked. "Had another nightmare, Jesus, they're becoming more and more realistic every time…" I replied.

"How much?" Rigby asked. "Well, the forest is becoming denser now, and…" I began.

Rigby's POV

"…I can't find anyone, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Mordecai finished. "Sounds scary." I replied, finishing my sandwich. "I'm gonna stay up, I don't feel like going back to bed." I said. "Me too." Mordecai replied. "Wanna play video games…?" Mordecai asked. "We can't Muscle Man and HFG are sleeping on the couch. "Well, let's wake them." I replied, walking over to the couch.

Mordecai followed me over to the couch. We looked at Muscle Man asleep. "I'm sure as hell glad he doesn't sleep fight anymore." Mordecai laughed. "Yeah." I replied. After waking HFG and Muscle Man, the two of them left the house back to their trailer, but not without exchanging some; "My mom!" jokes. "What game do you wanna play?" Mordecai asked. "Maybe Dig Champs?" I asked.

"Sure, let's start!" Mordecai started the game console. I picked Player one before he could even argue. "Damn, you're quick." Mordecai complimented me. "Ha!" I exclaimed. After a few minutes of Dig Champs, I became bored. Mordecai gave me a weird look. "Dude, what's wrong, you never get bored when you play video games!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Nothing's wrong." I lied.

"Dude, don't screw with me, I know something is wrong. Tell me, Tell me!" Mordecai shouted at me. I immediately became angry, I absolutely HATED being interrogated. I jumped off the couch and went out the front door. And just walked away.

Mordecai's POV

Shit, I shouldn't have pressured him, I don't mean to be a bit of an interrogator, I was just curious on what was wrong, I hate seeing my best friend depressed or bummed out.

"_I better go after him…"_ I thought to myself. I turned off the game and went out the front door of the house. It was absolutely freezing outside, I ran back inside and grabbed a jacket, then walked back outside. After I slipped the jacket on I looked around for Rigby, but couldn't find him anywhere. After about an hour I was all out of ideas, I searched Skip's place, Muscle Man and HFG's trailer and the circus tent.

There was only one place where I thought he would be, his secret place. Only Rigby and I know where the secret place is. It was under a small and damaged bridge, hidden by some vines from a tree above. After a few seconds, I reached the secret place, I crawled under the bridge and saw Rigby sitting under the bridge. "Hey dude." I greeted. "What do you want?" Rigby asked. "I just wanted to apologize for getting into your affairs like that, I just hate seeing you depressed." I sighed.

"It's fine, sorry for over-reacting, I'm just stressed…" Rigby started to cry a little. I wiped a tear away from his eye. "Dude, don't cry, we'll figure something out." I replied, giving my friend a smile. "Now can we go back home now? It's freezing out here." I asked. "Yeah, let's go home." Rigby agreed. We walked back to the house and rested for a while. We fell asleep half-way through playing Dig Champs. Four hours later, a familiar voice woke us up from our sleep. "Get up you two! I don't pay you to sit down and slack off!" The voice shouted.


	2. Chapter Two: The Fight

Mordecai's POV

"You hardly pay us at all!" Mordecai replied, getting off the couch. "Whatever, just get out there and start working!" Our boss shouted. "Whatever Benson." Rigby replied. "Get out there, OR YOUR FIRED!" Benson shouted, clenching his fists. I grabbed Rigby and brought him outside. "Don't ever do that again." Rigby groaned. "Sorry, I just didn't want us to get fired, bro, do you know how many times we almost died for this park?" I asked. "Good point." Rigby replied.

"Let's get to work. Benson's gonna snap his crank if he notices that we aren't working." I replied, picking up one of the nearby rakes from off the ground. "Yeah, that's why we're gonna work here forever because all you think about is Benson's crank…" Rigby muttered. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." Rigby replied, picking up the other rake and started raking the leaves. After a few minutes the duo finished raking the leaves, in record time. They took a break and went to grab some coffee from the coffee shop.

"Hey guys, just the usual then?" Margaret asked, from behind the counter. "Yeah thanks." Rigby replied. "Where's Eileen?" I asked. "She has got the day off today." Margaret replied, passing over the freshly-made coffees. "There you go guys." She continued. "Thanks." I replied, smiling at her as she left. We sat at our usual table and started drinking our coffees. "Hey dude. Look at the TV!" Rigby interrupted, and pointed to the television. It was the trailer for "Zombie Dinner Party II: Hungry for Dessert." After the trailer finished, Rigby turned to me. "Hey dude! We gotta go to that! I wanna see if it's better than the original!" Rigby exclaimed, jumping onto the table.

"Sure, I'll go get tickets when I can afford it. Early birthday present?" I asked. "Yeah-Yuh!" Rigby exclaimed. After we finished our coffees we headed back to the Park.

Rigby's POV

After Mordecai drove us back to the Park we arrived at the tool shed. "Alright, Benson gave us three jobs today, not as much as usual, so that's good." Mordecai said. "What are the three things we need to do?" I asked. "We have to…" Mordecai looked at the list in his hand. "Trim some of the Bushes, take out the trash and help Skips repair the Park truck." Mordecai continued. "Okay, doesn't seem too hard." I replied. "Yeah, but isn't it nice that Benson can MOSTLY trust us?" Mordecai replied.

"Yeah, after that trust test a couple of months ago that Pops did, now Benson can trust us with a lot more serious jobs." I replied. [Episode: Blind Trust] "Okay, let's do the bush trimming first, since we're at the tool shed, then we can decide what we want to do next." Mordecai continued. Mordecai and I grabbed some shears and drove over to where the bushes were. After a few hours, Mordecai and I finished our jobs.

"Hey Rigby." Mordecai called my name. "Yeah?" I asked. "Boom!" Mordecai exclaimed, showing me two tickets to Zombie Dinner Party II. "Oh yes!" I exclaimed. "Thanks Mordecai!" I hugged him. After I let go I said; "Mordecai, can we see the movie tonight? It's on at nine o'clock." I asked. "Oh…I can't tonight…I thought we could watch it next week." Mordecai replied. "But…I go on my trip next week…" I explained. "Well, going on a date with Margaret is more important than going to see a movie." Mordecai replied, coldly.

I just stood in shock. "But…I'm your friend…" I began. "I know, but Margaret is important to me." Mordecai replied. "But we've known each other for over fifteen years. You have only known Margaret for like eight years or something like that." I replied. "I know, but I think I'm gonna make my move tonight, know what I'm saying?" Mordecai laughed. I let a tear drop from my eye. "So you're gonna choose to go out with a girl who barely knows that you exist, over your best friend?" I asked, clenching my fists. "Sorry man." Mordecai reached out to me. But I rejected; "No, just…go away." I replied, backing off. "Whatever dude, it's not you will ever understand, you've never had a girlfriend so you wouldn't know." Mordecai laughed.

"Maybe I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that my best friend is ditching me for a girl who barely knows you." I replied. "Are you jealous?" Mordecai asked. "No, I'm just disappointed that Margaret is more important than going with your best friend to a movie on his birthday night." I sighed. "Whatever, if you were a _real_ friend, you'd understand." Mordecai replied. "You know what? I don't even care anymore. Have fun with Margaret, just don't expect me to be here when you come back." I replied, angrily.

"Whatever." Mordecai replied, opening the door of the house and shutting the door behind him. I clenched my fists and crumpled up the tickets, I threw them in the nearest bin and went upstairs to our room. "_I'm so sick of this…Margaret this and Margaret that, I'm done. If he likes Margaret so much, then it wouldn't be a problem if I was gone."_ I thought to myself. I walked over to the closet and opened it.

Mordecai's POV

"Stupid Rigby, why can't he understand?" I said to myself. "Margaret's more important than a dumb friend, I just want to ask her to be my girlfriend." I continued. "Right…?" I asked myself. I drove to the Coffee Shop and stopped the cart outside. Margaret greeted me as I entered the Coffee Shop. "Hey Margaret." I replied. "The usual?" Margaret asked. "Yeah." I replied, sitting at Rigby and I's usual table.

"No Rigby today?" Margaret asked, passing my coffee over. "Not today." I replied, drinking some of my coffee. Margaret came over and sat next to me. "Did you guys have a fight or something?" Margaret asked. "Yeah, just an argument about seeing a movie." I replied. "What movie?" Margaret asked. "Zombie Dinner Party II." I replied. "When are you going to see it with him?" Margaret asked.

"I'm not sure if he wants to see it with me anymore." I replied. "Why not?" Margaret asked. "After the fight about the movie he told me that he wouldn't be there when I came back. I didn't believe him though." I continued. "Mordecai, Rigby really wanted to see that movie." Margaret glared at me. "I know…" I sighed.

"Why did you say no?" Margaret asked. "Because I wanted to ask you something." I began. "Yes…?" Margaret asked. "Do you want to do something tonight?" I asked. "Cool, can my fiancé come?" Margaret asked. "Fiancé?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm engaged! How cool is that!" Margaret laughed. "Ha, I didn't know…" I pretended to smile. In my mind I was mentally slapping myself for not telling Margaret how I felt earlier.

"Yeah, so can he come?" Margaret asked. "Sure…" I smiled. There was no chance I could get with Margaret now, because it was too late. I was happy for Margaret but sad aswell because I wanted to be happy for her. "Okay, where are we headed?" Margaret asked. "Let's go to the Carnival!" I replied. "Alright, let's go pick up Raven and go to the Carnival!" Margaret clapped her hands in excitement. I just sighed and followed her out the door.

A couple of hours later, I arrived back at the house and noticed that Benson's car was parked outside. Benson was never here this late. I walked through the front door of the house and noticed all the park staff sitting in the living room. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked. "Bad show." Pops murmured. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Where's Rigby?" I asked. Our Boss, Benson came up to me and said; "Mordecai, Rigby quit."


	3. Chapter Three: The Chase

**FROM NOW ON I WILL BE TYPING THIS STORY IN 3****RD**** PERSON!**

"Rigby…quit…?" Mordecai was astonished. "Yeah, he quit less than an hour ago." Benson sighed. "Why…?" Mordecai asked. "Not sure. Did you guys have a fight or something?" Benson lied, folding his arms. "I…" Mordecai sighed. "Yes, we did have a fight." Mordecai replied. Benson just sighed. "Is he coming back?" Mordecai asked. "I don't think so, he was determined to go." Benson replied.

"Did he say anything before he left the park?" Mordecai asked. "All he said is that he was going to take his trip earlier." Benson replied. "Wait, he's leaving already?!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Yeah, he called a taxi just as he left the house." Skips replied. "When did the taxi get here?" Mordecai asked, starting to get nervous. "Less than five minutes ago. Rigby wouldn't stop complaining about how late it was until he left." Skips continued.

"Benson, can I borrow your car?" Mordecai asked. "Fine, but only if you bring it back, remember the last time you borrowed my car? You took it and when it came back in a tow truck, it had the word; "Wickets" written on the side of my car, plus all the physical damage." Benson handed over the car keys. [Episode: Picking up Margaret]

"Thanks Benson!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Good luck." Benson replied. Mordecai went down the stairs and got into Benson's car. He turned the key and put the car in reverse, he backed the car out of the drive-way and left the park. "Okay, gotta get to the airport, gotta stop Rigby…" Mordecai talked to himself.

Mordecai sped through the streets, heading for the airport, which automatically attracted the attention of the local police. Sirens began to flare as police cars surrounded the car. Mordecai sped through the streets, hoping to lose the cops. Soon noticing a sign which read; "Freeway Exit 9A Twin Peaks International Airport 2 miles."

Mordecai took the exit onto the freeway and drove down it fast. Mordecai then noticed a large traffic jam on the freeway ahead, hoping to lose the police in the large traffic jam, Mordecai swerved through the traffic, smashing a few side mirrors and grinding against a few other cars.

"_What am I doing!? This is insane! I'm doing this just for Rigby…this is fricking insane…"_ Mordecai thought to himself. After a few minutes, Mordecai lost the police cars and escaped the traffic jam, then he continued to drive to the airport. He noticed the airport in front of him and went off the freeway to the exit.

Mordecai stopped the car in front of the airport, but was stopped by a police officer. "Excuse me sir, you gotta move your car, otherwise I'll take it away." The police officer said. "I don't care, just take it." Mordecai replied, running into the airport. The airport had a massive crowd, Mordecai peered over the crowd and saw Rigby presenting his ticket to one of the airport staff.

Mordecai pushed through the crowd as quick as he could, but it was too late. Rigby had already gone through customs and was waiting in the departures lounge. Mordecai pushed through the crowd and reached the customs section. "Ticket please." The customs officer demanded. "But I don't have…" Mordecai began. "Sorry man, no free rides, you're gonna need a ticket to get through." The customs officer apologized.

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom; "Pan-Am Flight 446 to Australia is boarding." "_That's Rigby's flight!"_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai ran over to a window and saw Rigby leave and get on the plane. Mordecai ran over to the ticket booth and said; "Quickly I need a ticket for that flight!" Mordecai shouted. "Okay…hurry up." She said, putting her hand out. "How much is the ticket?" Mordecai asked. "125 Dollars." The lady replied.

"_Goddamn it Rigby."_ Mordecai thought to himself. He paid for the ticket and ran to the custom's section and showed the officer his ticket. "Okay, in you go, hurry up the plane's gonna take off soon." The officer said. Mordecai ran through the departures lane and boarded the plane just in time. Mordecai was searching the plane for Rigby before a flight attendant spoke to him. "Sir, sit down, we're about to take off." The flight attendant ordered, pointing to a nearby seat. Mordecai sighed and sat down on his allocated seat, Mordecai fell asleep in his seat, soon after taking off.

Meanwhile, towards the front of the plane, Rigby was reading a magazine.

Rigby had his mind filled with thoughts, as he read his magazine. Rigby let out a large sigh, as he kept turning the pages of the magazine. Rigby was disappointed that he left, but it had to happen eventually, though he will miss Mordecai, Rigby didn't have any regrets. He put down my magazine and waited for the seatbelt sign to turn off, before getting up and walking to the restroom. After he finished using the restroom he came back down the aisle and noticed a familiar blue jay sleeping in his seat.

"_Mordecai…?"_ Rigby thought to himself. He couldn't believe it, he was right there, in front of him. Rigby walked back to his seat and put his head into his lap. _"God Damn it Mordecai…why did you follow me…?" _ He thought to myself. A few hours later, Rigby finished his lunch and thanked the flight attendant. He decided that he would confront Mordecai. So Rigby got up off his seat and walked over to Mordecai, who was still sleeping in his seat.

Rigby sat next to Mordecai and woke him up. "Wake up." He demanded. Mordecai just moaned and groaned, turning his face towards him. "Mordecai." Rigby shook Mordecai, eventually waking him up. Mordecai woke up almost immediately and noticed that Rigby was sitting next to him. "Rigby…?" Mordecai asked. "Hi." Rigby replied. "Hi…?" Mordecai sat up and faced him. "What are you doing here?" Rigby asked. "I…wanted to stop you…" Mordecai sighed. "Stop me from what?" Rigby asked, coughing a little. "From leaving bro, I'm not stupid." Mordecai replied, crossing his arms.

"Dude, I'm not leaving forever, I just needed time away from you and the others for a while." Rigby replied. "Then why did you quit?" Mordecai asked. "Not sure, guess I overreacted, but Benson was being a bit of a douche." Rigby replied. "What? Why? What did he do?" Mordecai asked. "Well, after you left…" Rigby began.

_4 hours earlier…_

"Whatever." Mordecai replied, opening the door and leaving the house. Rigby crumpled up the tickets and threw them away, then walked up the stairs to his room.

A few minutes later, he came back down with a suitcase and sat down on the couch. Benson noticed Rigby with his suitcase and came over. "Rigby, what are you doing?" Benson asked. "I'm packing. I'm going on my trip early." Rigby replied, checking his suitcase that all the things he needed were in there. "Oh no you're not! Number One: We had planned for you to leave next week, and Two: You haven't even finished all your jobs!" Benson shouted.

"Yes we have. We finished all the jobs you allocated us." Rigby replied. "What, so you trimmed the bushes, helped Skips repair the truck and took ALL the trash out?" Benson asked. "Actually, yes we did." Rigby replied. "No you didn't." Benson replied angrily. "Yes we did!" Rigby shouted, throwing his hands onto the side of the couch. "Oh really?" Benson asked. "Yes!" Rigby screamed. "Don't shout at me, Rigby." Benson demanded.

"But we did finish the jobs. Come on, I'll prove it." Rigby jumped off the couch and walked out the front door of the house, Benson following close behind. Rigby walked Benson over to the dumpster near the snack bar and showed him the dumpster filled with large black bags filled with garbage. "See?" Rigby grinned, shutting the dumpster lid. "I didn't mean that pile." Benson crossed his arms.

"What?" Rigby scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Follow me." Benson demanded.

Rigby followed Benson back to the house and noticed a disgusting smell coming from the meat locker under the house. "I meant, this rubbish." Benson pointed at the metal door of the meat locker. "There's no way I'm going down there." Rigby crossed his arms. "Why not? This is your job!" Benson demanded an answer. "Mordecai and I almost died in there before!" Rigby screamed. "Sure you did…" Benson sighed.

"Well, it was back when we ruined those hot dogs that one time and went down to the meat locker to get them…but I managed to lock us in and temporarily killed Mordecai, then we got help from these talking hot dogs that turned out to be evil psycho hot dogs and…" Rigby explained. [Episode: Meat Your Maker]

"Wait…you mean…the hot dogs that almost KILLED US!?" Benson screamed. "Y-yes…" Rigby drooped his head down. "THE ONES THAT I GOT BLAMED FOR BUYING!?" Benson continued ranting. "Yes, but can we let bygones be bygones…?" Rigby asked, starting to get a bit nervous. "No Rigby, you need to be punished." Benson replied. "What do you mean?" Rigby asked. "Number One: You're going down into the meat locker and handpicking everything that is expired in there and Number Two: YOU'RE ON TOILET AND DISH DUTY FOR THREE MONTHS!" Benson screamed.

"But, it was just a barbeque…" Rigby backed off a little. "Maybe it was, but you need to be punished. We almost drowned in a bag filled with stuff we were being marinated with by hot dogs, HOT DOGS!" Benson slammed his hands against the wall in anger. "Why would you have a box of psycho hot dogs in the first place!?" Rigby shouted back. "Don't shout at me, I'm your boss." Benson replied.

"Do this job, or you're fired!" Benson screamed. "NO!" Rigby shouted. "Then Rigby your fi…" Benson was interrupted by a punch in a face. This punch came from Rigby and actually hurt. "We mostly treat you with respect, Benson." Rigby said, unclenching his fists. "It's disappointing how you can't respect us back, and you mostly pick on Mordecai and me." Rigby continued.

Benson got up off the ground, in shock after Rigby punched him. "R-Rigby…y-you're…fired…" Benson blurted out. "No Benson, you can't fire me." Rigby replied. "Why…not…?" Benson asked, blood dripping from his face. "Because I quit." Rigby replied, running back into the house.

"_Son of a bitch…"_ Benson thought to himself.

_Back to the present…_

"But, Benson looked fine, he didn't have any bruises or anything." Mordecai crossed his arms. "Probably covered them up or something, but that doesn't matter." Rigby sighed. Mordecai outstretched his wing and put it around Rigby's shoulder. "Dude, what are you doing?" Rigby asked. "I just missed you bro." Mordecai smiled. "Okay…you can let go now." Rigby smiled, blushing a little from the sudden touch.

"Well, what do we do now?" Mordecai asked. "Well, after we arrive in Australia, we'll figure it out from there." Rigby laughed. "Let's get some sleep, since we took a different airline than the usual Qantas or American Airline flight. I'm guessing we're going along the eastern route to Australia, rather than the western route." Rigby yawned. "I didn't realise you were so open-minded when it comes to airlines, that's kinda weird." Mordecai laughed.

"Whatever, let's just get some sleep." Rigby smiled, forcing his eyes shut. Rigby fell asleep in his seat, while Mordecai laughed at his friend, noting to himself that it was kinda cute when Rigby was asleep. Mordecai feel into a deep sleep soon after Rigby did. Soon Mordecai woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was a dark forest surrounded by towering trees. Mordecai was having another nightmare, soon he heard a familiar scream. Mordecai just stood there and listened to the screams.

He noticed that the screams were getting closer, he also noticed that the ground was shaking. Mordecai was scared, he had no idea what was going on. Mordecai began to shake in fear.


	4. Chapter Four: The Nightmares

_Mordecai's Nightmare_

Mordecai began to ran, he had no idea where he was going, but he just ran. The ground stopped shaking, but the screams continued. They sounded like they were closer now. Mordecai decided to follow the screams, as he recognised the screams. Mordecai walked towards the screams, but then the screams stopped. Mordecai noticed a tree with ropes hanging from it. He guessed what it was and tried not to look, but temptation got the best of him.

He gasped as he looked at the sight before him. He noticed some figures that were hanging from the tree above them with ropes. He immediately recognised some of them as his closest friends; Benson, Margaret, Eileen, Skips and many others. Mordecai just covered his mouth and ran off. He ran through the forest, trying to find a way out. The forest was so dense, it was impossible to escape. Mordecai kept running for a long time, before he noticed a large brown cabin in front of him.

"_Creepy…"_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai walked up to the cabin and opened the front door. He looked inside the cabin and noticed a figure inside. He decided to investigate. As he got closer to the figure, he noticed that he was shorter than him. The figure turned around and noticed Mordecai inside the cabin. Mordecai backed off a little. As the figure walked closer, the identity of the figure was revealed.

Mordecai gasped, as he recognised the figure come closer. "Rigby…?" Mordecai gasped, backing off a little. Rigby came closer, knife in hand. Mordecai backed into one of the walls of the cabin, his friend coming closer. Suddenly Rigby lunged at Mordecai and stabbed him in the stomach. Rigby turned the knife, as Mordecai began to fall to the floor. He pulled the knife out and laughed an evil laugh. Mordecai, still slightly alive asked; "Why…?" "You did this to me. It's all your fault." Rigby replied. Rigby repeated this same sentence, until something woke Mordecai up from his sleep.

_Back to reality_

"Dude. DUDE." A voice shouted. Mordecai opened his eyes and noticed Rigby next to him, nudging him. "Y-yeah…?" Mordecai asked, yawning a little. "What's with you? You were talking and screaming in your sleep." Rigby asked, with a worried look on his face. "I-I was…?" Mordecai stretched. "Yes, you kept repeating the same sentence over and over again." Rigby sighed. "What did I say?" Mordecai asked. "You repeatedly kept saying; "It's all my fault he's gone." Over and over again." Rigby frowned.

"Oh…" Mordecai widened his eyes. "Did you have another nightmare?" Rigby asked. "Yeah…" Mordecai replied. "What was it about?" Rigby asked. "Stuff…" Mordecai shrugged. "Tell me later?" Rigby sighed. "Yeah…sure." Mordecai replied, looking out the window. "Who were you talking about?" Rigby asked. "What do you mean?" Mordecai turned and faced his friend. "You kept repeating that it's your fault that he's gone. Who were you talking about?" Rigby crossed his arms.

Mordecai just shrugged and turned away from his friend. He looked out the window, thinking about his nightmare. _"What did it mean…? I don't understand what Rigby said in my dream…it didn't make sense…" _ Mordecai thought to himself. Rigby looked at Mordecai, who seemed deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Rigby asked, tapping his friend on the shoulder. Mordecai didn't answer, so Rigby just sat back down in his seat and sighed.

"_Did he mean…Rigby?"_ Mordecai thought to himself, looking at his friend on the chair next to him. _"But why…?"_ Mordecai sighed a little, before looking outside a bit. He noticed a large black blanket of grey covering the sky around them. "It's gonna storm, by the looks of it." Rigby shrugged. "Let's hope we get to Australia before the storm, I don't wanna get wet." Rigby sighed. "You don't wear clothes, so it's not really a problem." Mordecai laughed.

"No, I meant my fur. Do you know how long it takes to keep this fur straight and neat?" Rigby replied, smiling a bit. Mordecai just laughed. Rigby and Mordecai exchanged looks and laughed a bit, before dozing off into a deep sleep short after.

_Rigby's Nightmare_

Rigby woke up in a dark forest, similar to Mordecai's nightmare. Rigby just wiped his eyes, this was a daily routine for him now, and these nightmares would be the same every time. But…this nightmare was different. He wasn't in the same forest, he was in a completely different forest. Then he noticed a large orange aura coming from nearby. He ran towards the aura, going through some dense parts of the forest, until he arrived at the aura, which turned out to be a giant fire.

As he got closer, he noticed it was a burning wreckage of a massive passenger plane. Rigby gasped, as he read the plane's airline written on a piece of debris. It read; "Pan Am." Rigby stepped back a bit. He heard some cries coming from nearby, he noticed people, who were still alive, but had been burnt, decapitated and destroyed in so many ways. It made Rigby feel very sick, looking at all these people.

Suddenly, Rigby gained a purpose, he climbed into the wreckage of the plane and looked through the insides. He noticed a familiar blue jay laying under a pile of wires and a large piece of debris. Rigby ran over to this familiar person. _"Mordecai…?"_ Rigby asked himself, kneeling next to the blue jay. Rigby immediately recognised this as Mordecai. Rigby put his hands on Mordecai's shoulders.

Rigby desperately tried to wake his friend up, by shaking him and nudging him. "Dude…wake up…please wake up…" Rigby cried.

Rigby put his finger on Mordecai's pulse. Rigby sighed deeply, as he felt Mordecai's arm, searching for a pulse, he didn't find one. He was dead. Rigby just sat there, sobbing over his friend's dead body. Suddenly, Rigby noticed that his knees were covered in some sort of liquid, before he knew it, the electricity from the wires connected with the liquid.

It was the gasoline from the aircraft, as the electricity from the wires connected with the gasoline, a fire began, soon after the fire began, Rigby desperately crawled out of the wreckage and looked from about 20 feet away before an explosion rocked the aircraft.

_Back to reality_

Rigby woke up with a shriek, lightning was cracking outside of the aircraft, and the lightning woke him up from his nightmare. Rigby looked over at his friend, who had his head in his knees. "What's wrong?" Rigby asked. "I…I'm just…thinking about…some things…" Mordecai sighed. Mordecai noticed a couple of tears accidentally coming out of Rigby's eyes. "Dude, are you crying?" Mordecai asked, stretching his hand out to his friend.

"No…leave me alone…" Rigby sighed. "Well, I'm here if you ever want to talk." Mordecai replied. "Are we getting close to Australia?" Rigby asked. "No…we aren't even close." Mordecai replied. "But, it's been like ten hours right?" Rigby shrugged. "No, it's only been about eight. And we're still like ten hours from Australia." Mordecai sighed. "How do you know?" Rigby asked, wiping some of the tears out of his eyes.

"The captain told us via the intercom." Mordecai pointed to a speaker above them. Rigby looked out the window and noticed that it was almost pitch black. "It must be hard for the pilots to see. It's almost pitch black out there." Rigby pointed outside. "Yeah, they must have some high-tech equipment." Mordecai smiled.

Mordecai lent against the window next to him, but then he noticed something, something that captured his eye. He noticed lights approaching the plane. It was a little bit above them but on the left of the plane a bit, on Mordecai's side. As the lights got closer, he noticed it was another plane.

Mordecai gasped and covered his mouth. "Mordecai what's wrong?" Rigby asked. Mordecai pointed to the window. Rigby gasped as he saw the other plane closing in. Rigby began to panic; "THERE'S A PLANE COMING TOWARDS US!" He shouted, alerting the flight attendants and other passengers.

The passengers looked out their windows and saw the plane and began to panic. A flight attendant walked down the aisle and shouted; "Don't panic!"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that came from the back of the plane. The plane suddenly went into a spiral and began to dive towards the ground. Mordecai, Rigby and the other passengers of the plane screamed, as they began to fall to their death.

**Oooooohh… The first major climax in the story! Will Mordecai and Rigby survive the plane crash? Or will they die? You will find out in the next chapter, of Conflict.**


	5. Chapter Five: The Aftermath

The passengers of the flight screamed as the plane spiralled towards the ground. A few seconds later, the plane broke into several pieces and spread along a huge area. Mordecai's seatbelt came off by accident, then Mordecai was thrown towards the back of the plane, then smashed against the wall of the plane, knocking him out instantly. "Mordecai…!" Rigby screamed, before he blacked out. After the plane broke up into pieces, the screams died down, as people began to fall from the airplane, to their death.

A few seconds later, each of the pieces of the plane smashed into the ground. Most of them exploding on impact. It was silent, there were no noises, no screams, nothing, all it was, was the faint crying of a couple of people who actually survived the crash.

_Several hours later_

Rigby opened his eyes, what he saw around him was something he would never forget. Pieces of the plane, mixed with body parts and blood. Rigby felt his head and felt some sort of liquid that was pouring down from his head. He moved his hand in front of his eyes and noticed that it was covered in blood. He felt his head and noticed that his head was split open. "Urgh…my head…" Rigby exclaimed. He looked down at his legs and noticed that his leg was stuck under a large piece of debris. He tried to pull his leg out, but every time he tried a sharp force of pain would go up his leg.

Rigby was trapped, and he couldn't get himself out. Rigby was in so much pain, every time he tried to speak, a sharp pain would go through his head. "Some…one…help…" Rigby faintly said, grasping his head.

Meanwhile, about a quarter of a mile away, a few survivors from the crash were leaning against a large rock near the back of the plane. One of the people died in the first few minutes after being rescued, while only a few more people survived after being rescued by other survivors. "We should check the back of the plane to see if anyone else survived." One of the survivors sighed, getting up from the ground.

A couple of other survivors agreed and followed the other survivor into the aircraft. Close by, Mordecai was abruptly awoken from unconsciousness by a sharp pain in his back. "Urgh…where…where am I…?" Mordecai groaned. Mordecai was laying on a pile of debris in the back of the plane. Mordecai couldn't move, he was stuck.

Some of the survivors crawled into the back of the plane, close to where Mordecai was lying down. Mordecai noticed a figure in front of him. Mordecai reached out to the figure and said; "Hey…wait…"

The figure turned around and shouted; "David! I found a survivor!" Soon another figure came into view, then another. As the figures got closer, they knelt next to Mordecai. "Okay…let's get him up slowly..." One of the survivors explained. The survivors picked Mordecai up and brought him outside of the aircraft. They laid him down near a couple of other survivors. "Dude…is that a bird?" Another survived asked, helping lay Mordecai down on the grass.

"I think so…" Another Survivor asked. Mordecai opened his eyes again and the survivors came into view. One of them was a man with dark brown hair and a pair of ripped jeans with a blue shirt. Another one of them had black hair and a green shirt and a pair of black shorts. Mordecai looked at the man with the brown hair and asked; "Who are you…?" "I'm David. And this is my friend Shaun." The man replied, pointing to the man with the black hair.

"Where…where are we…?" Mordecai asked, slowly raising his head off the ground, but he was stopped by a sharp pain in his back. "We have no idea, I think we're somewhere in…Asia?" Shaun shrugged. "Wait…where's Rigby?" Mordecai began to panic. "Rigby…? Who's Rigby?" David asked. "He's my friend, we were sitting with each other…" Mordecai's head drooped down. "We searched this part of the aircraft, there's no one left in this part of the aircraft." Shaun replied, pointing to the wreckage of the back of the aircraft.

"So, where's the rest of the plane?" Mordecai asked. "I have no idea…" David sighed. Suddenly, the survivors heard a small explosion close by. "Woah…we should check that out guys." Shaun ran over to the explosion. Mordecai tried to get up, but was stopped by David. "Don't move, we'll see if we can find your friend." David smiled. "What does he look like?" Another man asked. "Just tell Ethan and me what your friend looks like." David continued.

"He's a small…brown raccoon with black stripes on his tail…" Mordecai sighed. "We'll see if we can find him." David and Ethan ran off.

A few minutes later, the three men came back with several people, who were still alive. They kept leaving and coming back, bringing more people back. Mordecai started to worry, as each time they came back, Rigby was not in sight. But just then, Ethan and Shaun came back, with a familiar raccoon in their hands. "Rigby…?" Mordecai smiled, he ignored the pain he was enduring and got up. Then walked over to where Ethan and Shaun set Rigby down.

"Is he alive?" David asked, walking over to Rigby's motionless body. "Not sure, but he doesn't have a pulse." Shaun replied, checking Rigby's pulse. "What…?" Mordecai was speechless. "No…he can't be dead…" Mordecai knelt over Rigby's body. "He's still breathing though…" Ethan replied. "How is that possible?" Shaun asked. "No idea." David shrugged. Ethan felt Rigby's pulse again. "He's got a pulse now." Ethan smiled.

"So, he's alive?" Mordecai began to smile. "Yes, but he's unconscious. We'll just have to wait." Ethan continued. "Alright…" Mordecai sighed and walked over to where David and Shaun were sitting. Ethan came over afterwards.

_About an hour later_

"…and that's all I remember." Shaun said. "So…how long have you two been friends?" Ethan asked, pointing to Rigby. "Since we were six." Mordecai replied. "How old are you?" Shaun asked. "We're both 23 years old." Mordecai sighed, looking at Rigby's body.

"So…what's it like to be a…um…bird?" David asked, with a curious look. "Um…why do you ask that?" Mordecai asked. "Well, is it different than being a human?" David asked. "I wouldn't know how to live like a human, but from what I've seen, we do mostly the same things as humans do." Mordecai continued. "How did you end up talking in the first place? You're an animal." Ethan asked.

"Not sure. Rigby and I have been talking since we were born." Mordecai smiled. "Oh…" Shaun laughed. "How do you do daily activities, when you're like…a bird…?" Shaun asked. "Well, it's easy. I can drive, play sport, pretty much do normal things." Mordecai sighed. "How do you use the bathroom?" David asked. Shaun and Ethan looked at David with weird looks. "What? I'm just wondering…" David sighed.

"Well, even as a Bird, I use the bathroom like a normal human, but I don't necessarily think this is a topic to be talking about in a time like this…" Mordecai blushed a little. "Yeah…sorry." David laughed a bit. Mordecai glanced at Rigby's body, he noticed that it was moving. Mordecai slowly walked over to his friend, clutching his back. The other men walked over with Mordecai to the body. "Rigby…?" Mordecai tapped Rigby's shoulder. "Mordecai…?" Rigby groaned. Rigby opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "I thought you were dead…" Mordecai smiled. "So did I." Rigby smiled back. Mordecai picked up his best friend slowly and hugged him a little. "Don't ever leave me again." Mordecai smiled, putting his friend down. "I'm sorry." Rigby laughed. Rigby looked at the wreckage of the plane. "How did we survive…?" Rigby asked. "No idea." Mordecai replied.

"What do we do now?" Ethan asked. "I think at first we should try to find some food, I'm definitely sure that no food or drink survived the crash." Mordecai sighed. "Where are we anyways…?" Rigby asked. "No idea…" Mordecai replied, looking around at the towering trees, baring a similar resemblance to his nightmare.

"I'm guessing since we were about eight hours into the flight, that we're somewhere in Asia or Europe." Shaun said. "Well, what do we do now?" Ethan asked again. "Check the aircraft again to see if anyone else survived. I mean, it can't just be us who survived." Rigby pointed to another five people sitting against a large rock. "We checked the wreckage completely, there's no one left." Shaun sighed. "Alright…well, I'm guessing we should move then." Ethan replied. "Okay everyone, we can't stay here, we gotta keep moving if we want to survive this." David explained.

"I can't move…" A female survivor complained. "My wife is paralysed, she can't move." Another man said, pointing to the female survivor. "Well, we have to move." David ordered. "Just try to move guys, we can't stay here." Shaun replied. "Alright…come on darling, let's move." The husband sighed, picking his wife up.

"Okay, let's go…this way." Ethan pointed to a nearby creek. "I hope you know where we're going." David sighed. The ten survivors of the crash walked over to the creek and crossed it, stopping in front of a large ditch. "Let's go around." Shaun pointed to the left.

_45 Minutes later_

The ten survivors were resting in front of a newly-made campfire. "I didn't know that you were so handy, Rigby." Mordecai smiled. "Well, since that day that Benson taught us about how to survive, I've become really good at basic survival elements." Rigby smiled proudly. [Episode: Survival Skills] "Well, good job." Mordecai smiled.

The other survivors had fallen asleep around the campfire, while Mordecai and Rigby stayed up. "Mordecai…" Rigby began. "Yes?" Mordecai turned and faced his friend. "Sorry for...well…getting you into this." Rigby sighed. "Dude, it wasn't your fault this happened." Mordecai frowned. "No Mordecai…I should have stayed, I should have known then to believe that you cared about your friends over Margaret." Rigby said, coldly.

"Look dude, I'm sorry about the movie, but…Margaret's my love interest. I…I like her bro…" Mordecai sighed. "BUT you're my friend, and it was kinda messed up to choose Margaret over you. And I'm sorry." Mordecai apologized. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that." Rigby patted Mordecai on the shoulder. "Well, now that we're even. I wanted to ask you something." Mordecai replied.

"What is it?" Rigby shrugged. "Were you Jealous?" Mordecai grinned. "Yeah. Yeah I was. I don't want her taking you away from us." Rigby sighed. "Us?" Mordecai laughed. "Don't you mean you?" Mordecai continued. "Yeah…I'm sorry for being selfish, haha." Rigby laughed. "It's fine. It's nice to know I mean that much to someone." Mordecai smiled. "You mean everything to me, you're my bro, and we're stuck with each other. Like glue!" Rigby exclaimed.

"You got that right." Mordecai smiled, putting his arm on Rigby's shoulder and watching the sun rise from behind the trees. Today would be a new day, a new day for the two best friends. But there was much more ahead of them, today would just be another pebble in a rock pool.

**There we go, how will Mordecai and Rigby deal with surviving in an unfamiliar place? And what is the other survivor's backstories? Find out in the next chapter of Conflict.**

**And there you have it! Chapter Five is finished! I hope you liked the story so far! I'm gonna take a small break from typing, my hands are starting to burn, haha!  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter Six: Reminiscing

_A few hours later_

The remaining ten survivors were walking through the forest, looking for a sign or some way of knowing where to go. "Do you know where you're going?" Rigby asked. "Not really, but this is our best chance of survival." Ethan replied. "How…?" Mordecai asked. "We aren't gonna find food or drink sitting next to a wrecked plane." Ethan continued.

"Did we collect anything while we were at the camp?" Shaun asked. "Only an empty water bottle." Mordecai replied, holding up a plastic water bottle. "Well, how are we gonna use it? I mean, we can't drink water straight out of a river." Ethan faced Mordecai. "What do you think Rigby?" Mordecai glanced at Rigby. "Maybe we could boil the bottle over a campfire, after we filled it with water we could safely drink it." Rigby shrugged. "How will that help?" One of the other survivors asked.

"It's supposed to eliminate most of the bacteria out of the water." Rigby smiled proudly. Mordecai just laughed, he wasn't used to Rigby being smart. David glanced behind him and noticed a female survivor laying on the ground. "Is she okay?" David asked. "Marcie…?" A survivor walked over and knelt next to the lady. Ethan walked over to the body and knelt next to it. "She's gone." Ethan sighed. "But…how?" The other man asked.

"Not sure, maybe it was shock." Ethan sighed. "But…she was my wife…" The survivor cried. "Sorry, we can't do anything for her." Shaun explained. "We…just have to keep moving." Mordecai replied.

"No, I'm going to stay here." The other man said. "Are you sure?" Shaun asked. "She's my wife, I can't leave her alone." The man sighed. "Okay, it's you're funeral." Rigby sighed, before being punched by Mordecai. Rigby punched Mordecai back, which actually hurt. The other survivors walked away and left the couple alone.

That afternoon, the remaining eight survivors had set up camp in a small outcrop, a couple of miles from the crash site. "Well, does the water taste okay?" Shaun asked. "Yeah, told you it would taste fine." Rigby grinned. Mordecai just laughed a bit. "Damn…it's freezing…" David shivered. "Yeah, it feels like that it's snowing." Mordecai replied. "What time is it?" David asked. "I think, due to how close the sun is to setting, I'm guessing it's around 3 or 4PM." Rigby replied.

"Well shit, every day is a school day…" Mordecai chuckled. "So…how did you two meet?" David asked. Mordecai shot a glance at Rigby and smiled. "We met each other in kindergarten. I saved his ass." Mordecai laughed. "That is true." Rigby sighed. "So…how did it start?" Shaun asked, rubbing his hands over the campfire they lit. "Well, it was around fifteen years ago…" Mordecai began.

_Around 15 years earlier…_

A young Rigby was sitting in a small sandbox, playing with his toy trucks he had brought to school, when a large human boy approached him. "Hi." Rigby smiled, waving at the boy. "Hey." The human boy replied. "What do you want?" Rigby asked. "I want you're toys." The boy replied. "What? These are my toys…my mom bought them for me…" Rigby hid his toy trucks behind his back. "I don't care, give me the toys or I'll bash you." The boy demanded, holding his hand out.

"But…" Rigby backed off a little. "I warned you squirrel." The boy grabbed Rigby's scrawny neck and picked him up, then throwing him against the wall of the sandbox. The boy was about to walk away before he was a stopped by a young blue jay. "What are you doing with his toys?" The blue jay asked. "These are my toys." The boy grinned. "No they're not, they're his." Mordecai pointed over to Rigby.

"Well, they're mine now. Now, get out of my way." The boy shoved past the blue jay. The jay glanced at Rigby and walked over to the boy who had sat down nearby, looking at his new toys. "Hey, give me back those toys." The blue jay demanded. "No, now screw off or I'll bash you aswell." The boy threatened. The blue jay punched the boy in the nose, knocking him off his seat. "I'm telling my mom!" The boy screamed, running away.

The blue jay picked up the toy trucks and walked over to where Rigby was crying in the sandbox. "Here's your toys." The blue jay smiled. "Thanks…" Rigby smiled. "What's your name?" The blue jay sat next to Rigby, wiping some tears from his eyes. "Rigby…" Rigby replied. "I'm Mordecai." The blue jay smiled. "Wanna go play on the see-saw?" Mordecai smiled. "Yes, that would be nice." Rigby replied. Mordecai held out his hand and walked Rigby over to the see-saw, where they played for a while.

_Back to the present…_

"…And that's how we met." Mordecai finished his story. "Sounds like you two are very close friends." David said, resting against a nearby rock. "We are." Rigby smiled. "Just like me and Ethan." Shaun smiled. Rigby looked at Ethan and smiled at him, before falling asleep next to Mordecai's leg. Mordecai moved his leg, so it didn't wake his friend up and smiled, before falling asleep soon after. The rest of the survivors fell asleep after having a few conversations.

_Later That Night_

He woke up and shivered, as the temperature began to fall lower than before. He looked at the other survivors resting by the ruins of the fire. He decided that he would go get some more branches for the fire. He slowly got up, not wanting to awake any of the other survivors, then left the outcrop and walked into the nearby forest, pulling a few branches off of some trees. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from a nearby bush. "Who's there…?" he asked, looking into the nearby bushes.

He picked up the branches and began to walk back to the campsite, before he heard some rustling in the bushes behind him. He froze in fear, wondering what was following him. He dropped the branches he was carrying and walked over towards the bushes, getting closer to the bush he noticed it wasn't a person. It was a bear, a small little bear that was following him.

He knew that if a small bear was around, its mother or father would be close by, and so he tried leave before he came into contact with such a creature. But it was too late, He looked behind him and noticed a large bear on all fours running towards him, He knew it was too late, the bear lunged at him before he could do anything about it. The bear started to tear him up and skin him, eventually killing him. His body laid motionless, his insides pouring out of stomach.

**OOOOOHHHH! Who is the person who's been brutally killed by the bear? Was it Ethan, Shaun, David, Rigby, Mordecai or any of the other survivors? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! Please, favourite, review and follow me! :D**


	7. Chapter Seven: Where's Mordecai?

_The Next Morning_

Rigby woke up, just after the sun had risen. He noticed that Mordecai wasn't next to him. "Mordecai…?" Rigby called, getting off the ground. Ethan woke up a short time later, and heard Rigby's calls. "Hey, why are you shouting?" Ethan yawned. "I can't find Mordecai." Rigby replied. "Wasn't he next to you?" Ethan asked. "I think so." Rigby began to get worried. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's just out collecting more wood." Ethan tried to reassure Rigby, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"We should look for him." Rigby replied, beginning to walk away from the camp. "Okay." Ethan replied, getting up and walking over to Rigby. "Okay…is there any sign of where he might of gone? Bird tracks or something?" Ethan asked. "No, just foot tracks." Rigby pointed to some footprints leading into the forest.

Ethan and Rigby made their way into the forest, where they immediately noticed a body lying in a grass patch. Rigby walked over to the body and tried not to puke. The body had his intestines coming out of his stomach. Ethan and Rigby immediately noticed who it was.

"David…? David…? Wake up David…wake up…" Ethan knelt over the body. "He's dead Ethan…" Rigby sighed. "I…I know…" Ethan replied, shedding a few tears. "Let's just go…we need to find Mordecai too." Rigby said. "Yeah…but how did this happen?" Ethan asked. "Not sure…" Rigby sighed. "Let's get back to camp…" Ethan said, standing up. "How are we gonna tell the guys about David?" Rigby asked. "We won't tell them, especially not Shaun, David and Shaun were very close friends." Ethan sighed.

"Alright. Now, where's Mordecai?" Rigby muttered. "Maybe he's just at the camp or near the outcrop?" Ethan asked. "I hope he is…" Rigby frowned. Ethan looked at Rigby and noticed the sadness in his eyes. He would help Rigby find his friend, because that's what friends are for. Ethan patted Rigby on his shoulder and said; "We'll find him." Rigby smiled back at Ethan and thanked him.

The two men made it back to camp, where they searched for Mordecai, but couldn't find him. "Maybe he…no…" Rigby began to panic. "Don't panic…" Ethan calmed Rigby down. "Okay…but where is he…?" Rigby frowned. "I'm not sure, but I know we'll find him…I know we will." Ethan reassured Rigby, before heavy rain began to descend onto the forest.

Meanwhile, Mordecai woke up in a whole different place. He noticed neither the camp nor Rigby were next to him. All that was next to him, was a pile of branches, a small creek and some bushes. "Rigby…?" Mordecai called. "Rigby!?" Mordecai shouted. Mordecai got up off the ground, as the rain began to pour. "Maybe I…sleepwalked?" Mordecai asked himself. "Ever since these nightmares I've had a tendency to sleepwalk." Mordecai continued having the conversation with himself.

"_But…where am I?"_ Mordecai thought, scratching his head. Mordecai held his back as he began to stretch, he was still very sore from the crash. Mordecai studied his surroundings and tried to figure out where he was. He knew he was far from the camp, due to there being not many mountains around him.

Suddenly, Mordecai noticed smoke coming from nearby, he had his hopes up, and for it being the camp or the crash site of their plane. As Mordecai got closer, he noticed it wasn't the outcrop they were camping at. It was an aircraft. He was hoping it was their aircraft, so he could retrace his steps back to the outcrop camp.

As he got closer, he noticed it wasn't the Pan-Am plane, it was a DHL cargo plane. Mordecai got closer to the wreckage of the aircraft and thought; _"This must be the aircraft that hit us!" _ Mordecai surveyed the crash, looking for any survivors, but there was none. Mordecai just sat near the smoking plane, in the pouring rain, hoping that he would find his friends. Mordecai fell into deep sleep soon after.

At this time, Rigby and the other 6 survivors had searched a large area looking for Mordecai, with no luck. "Where could he be, god damn it!?" Rigby shouted. "This is crazy…he wouldn't have just walked off…" Ethan sighed. "Did you guys have a fight last night?" Shaun asked. "No." Rigby sighed. "Does he sleepwalk?" Ethan asked. "No, but recently, I wouldn't be surprised, due to all the nightmares he's been having." Rigby replied.

"Where should we look?" Shaun asked. "Not sure, we've looked everywhere." Ethan sighed. "God…damn...just…fuck!" Rigby exclaimed. "Calm down." Shaun demanded. "Sorry…I'm just not used to being separated from Mordecai." Rigby looked at Shaun, with a depressed look on his face. "We'll figure it out, why don't we try looking over there?" Shaun asked, pointing to a nearby creek.

"Okay." Rigby wasted no time, he ran towards the creek, with the rest of the survivors following close behind. "The creek starts here." Rigby pointed out. "All we have to do…is follow the creek, right?" Shaun asked. "Exactly. He could be down here, so keep an eye out." Rigby responded, walking along the bank of the creek.

A couple of hours later, the survivors stopped for a couple of minutes near the creek. "We've been walking for hours." One of the survivors complained. "At this rate we'll die before finding this guy." Another survivor sighed. "I know it's tiring, but we have to keep moving!" Ethan encouraged. "No…I'm done here. I'm going my own way." Another survivor said, getting off the ground. "Yeah, me too." Another survivor agreed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go aswell." A third survivor agreed, walking over to the other two survivors.

"What about you?" Shaun faced the fourth survivor. "No, I'll stay with you guys." He smiled. "Well, good luck I guess." Rigby sighed. "You too." The three survivors walked off, disappearing into the forest nearby. Shaun walked over and sat next to the other survivor. "What's your name?" Shaun asked. "It's Jason." The survivor replied, sighing a little. "Well, Jason, thanks for sticking with us." Shaun smiled.

"Only four of us left…excluding Mordecai." Ethan sighed. "Let's keep moving." Rigby got off his feet and began to walk along the bank of the creek again. Ethan, Shaun and Jason exchanged looks before following him down the bank of the creek. "What ever happened to David?" Shaun asked. "Not sure." Ethan lied, exchanging a glance at Rigby. "Well, is he with Mordecai?" Shaun questioned. "I think so…" Ethan lied again. "Okay, well I hope we find them." Shaun frowned.

Thirty minutes later, Rigby and the other three survivors noticed a large pile of black smoke in front of them, as they got closer, they noticed it was a fallen plane, with the letters; "DHL" written on the side. "This might have been the plane that hit us." Ethan sighed. "Look!" Jason shouted, pointing to a large rock. Mordecai was resting on the rock. Rigby ran over to his asleep friend and shook him awake. "Mordecai, wake up!" Rigby repeated.

"Huh…what…Rigby?" Mordecai exclaimed. "I thought you were gone!" Rigby smiled, giving his friend a big hug. "I don't know how I got here." Mordecai replied. "What happened here?" Jason asked, walking over to Rigby and Mordecai, with Ethan and Shaun following him close behind. "Not sure, I found the plane like this." Mordecai replied.

"Well, I'm glad we found you." Rigby smiled. "Yeah, me too." Mordecai replied. Rigby helped Mordecai get up and led him over to the nearby creek. "What happened? Weren't there more of us?" Mordecai questioned. "Yes, there were, they ditched us. Only Ethan, Shaun and Jason stayed." Rigby replied, glancing at the three survivors.

"What about David?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, what about David? You guys said he was with Mordecai!" Shaun shouted. "We gotta tell him Ethan." Rigby sighed. "We found David's body in the forest near our camp, before we searched for Mordecai." Ethan explained. "B-body…?" Shaun stared at Ethan. "Sorry Shaun, he's dead." Ethan sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I've dealt with death before you know, I could've handled it, and I'm not a child." Shaun groaned. "But I…" Ethan began. "Don't worry." Shaun sighed. "Let's just focus on the task at hand." Shaun continued. "What do we do now…?" Jason asked. "See if we can find some shelter?" Mordecai suggested.

"Alright." Rigby replied. "Sounds like a good plan." Shaun replied. Mordecai looked up at the sky and noticed some harsh weather coming their way. "Looks like a nasty storm." Mordecai pointed out. "Yeah, looks like a hurricane is coming." Rigby sighed. "Let's find some shelter pronto." Jason said. "Yeah, I don't want to be out when a hurricane is going on." Rigby gulped. "Over there!" Mordecai pointed out.

There was a waterfall which had a cave behind it. "That's a solid place to sleep, but how do we get in there?" Shaun shrugged. "There." Rigby pointed to some rocks, piled in a row, making an almost perfect path into the cave. The 5 remaining survivors scaled the rocks and climbed into the cave. It was very dark in the cave, so Rigby decided he would go get some logs so that they could make a campfire.

A few minutes later, Rigby came back with his hands filled with logs and sticks, he placed them next to the survivors and lit the campfire, within record time. "Nice job." Mordecai complimented. "Thank you." Rigby smiled. The remaining survivors sat by the campfire and exchanged stories. But one important subject came into mind; what were they going to eat?


	8. Chapter Eight: Hope

_Fourteen Days Later…_

The five survivors were sitting inside the cave, eating a couple of rabbits which they just cooked. "It's been two weeks, do you think we'll ever make it home?" Rigby asked. "I'm sure we will, we're just gonna have to wait and see." Mordecai shrugged. Rigby groaned at that sentence, he knew they wouldn't be saved. Mordecai noticed Rigby's answer and comforted him. Jason looked over at Shaun and sighed. "Well, at least we have food." Ethan finished eating.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Rigby sighed. "He has a good point, maybe we should try to look for civilisation." Shaun shrugged. "Yeah, we've been camping in this cave for two weeks." Mordecai got up. Rigby looked over at the other side of the cave and said; "Could we go deeper into the cave, I mean, we could find a way out through there." "Not exactly the smartest idea, unless we have some sort of light." Mordecai sighed. "Here, watch this." Rigby grinned, picking up a nearby stick and putting it into the campfire, lighting it.

"There's our light." Shaun laughed. "Alright, let's go deeper into the cave." Mordecai began to walk into the darkness. Rigby followed him with the light, while Jason, Ethan and Shaun followed him. "Be careful where you step, we don't know what's down here." Rigby warned. Mordecai nodded in agreement and followed them down into the cave. Then, they heard a noise, which sounded like a tsunami.

"What's that noise?" Ethan asked. "Not sure…" Rigby turned around. "Let's keep moving." Mordecai suggested, walking further into the cave with the other guys, except for Rigby, who was busy looking at an animal's nest. The rushing noise got closer and Rigby started to feel scared, he walked towards the noise and he gasped in shock as a large area of rushing water was heading straight towards him. Rigby let out a loud scream and was washed away in the water.

"Rigby?" Mordecai called, turning around. "Where is he?" Ethan asked. "Look out!" Shaun shouted. The water was right in front of them, rushing towards them, the men tried to escape the water but ended up getting washed away, just like Rigby. The water washed them through the cave and towards an opening into the forest. The water threw them outside the exit of the cave and into an unfamiliar forest. The five men laid motionless, on the forest floor, as night began to descend onto them.

Meanwhile, Back in Twin Peaks, Benson was watching television with the rest of the park staff. "So has anyone got any calls or messages from Mordecai or Rigby?" Skips asked. "No, not one at all." Benson shrugged. Just then, the news began to broadcast on the television. "Everyone shut up!" Benson demanded. "Since the crash of Pan-Am 446, there has been a million-dollar world-wide search for the missing plane. Though since it has been over two weeks since the crash, the probability of any survivors is at an all-time low, I'm Britney Martinez for Twin Peaks local news." The television spoke.

"Isn't that Rigby's plane?" Pops asked. "Yeah…it is…" Skips gasped. "Oh…man…" Muscle Man rubbed his chin. "So, he's dead?" Skips asked. "No…I don't think he is…maybe…maybe he met Mordecai and he made Rigby miss his flight?" Benson suggested. "I don't think so. They already read the boarding listings out over the news." Skips sighed. "Who does that?!" HFG shouted. "We know that he was on the plane with Mordecai." Pops wiped his eyes.

"So…they're dead?" Muscle Man asked. HFG punched him. "No, they can't be, they're smart guys…I'm sure they survived." HFG smiled. "They're so dead." Muscle Man frowned.

Back at the forest, the men were still unconscious. Until Rigby woke up all of a sudden. Rigby felt his head and felt his body. "Phew…I'm alive." He said to himself. Rigby got up and woke the rest of the survivors, saving Mordecai for last. After they were all woken up, they surveyed the scene around them and began to walk down a small path. "Looks like a bush walk." Mordecai pointed out. "Yeah, are there any signs around that tell us where we are?" Shaun asked. "Doesn't look like it." Ethan sighed.

"That sucks." Rigby groaned. "I know." Mordecai sighed. "Hey! I see something!" Rigby shouted. "What is it?" Shaun asked. "It's a sign!" Jason exclaimed. "What does it say?" Mordecai asked. "Well, the first word is smudged, so I can't read it…but the second word is…falls and rest says that the Bush Walk ends in 3 Kilometres…" Rigby read. "Kilometres? Are we in Australia?" Mordecai asked. "Seems like it." Ethan said, rubbing his chin. "Maybe we should follow the bush walk and see where it takes us?" Rigby suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Jason nodded in agreement.

Half an hour later, the five men stopped at a small field, still 2 Kilometres from the end of the bushwalk. "Dude, its night time, maybe we should camp here for the night and finish the bush walk tomorrow." Rigby complained. Mordecai nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's camp here." Ethan said, sitting down on the ground with Shaun and Jason. Mordecai and Rigby joined them, after Rigby lit a fire with some sticks. "Still very useful." Mordecai laughed. "You know it!" Rigby smiled. An hour later, the men fell asleep and the night continued around them.

At the same time, Benson, Pops and Skips were sitting in front of the television, hoping for any phone calls from the two friends. "I'm with Muscle Man on this one, it's been two weeks, and they wouldn't have survived." Skips sighed. "What about that time I sent them with Benson for that trust test? They survived pretty well." Pops shrugged. [Episode: Blind Trust] "Or that time we talked about how to survive in the wild that day they forgot the tortillas." Benson laughed. [Episode: Survival Skills].

"Or that time they went with Eileen and Margaret to find Death Bear." Skips smiled. [Episode: Death Bear]. "How did you know they did that?" Pops asked. "They didn't stop talking about it for weeks." Benson laughed. "Yeah, ha." Skips chuckled. "I hope they're alright. Damn…this is all my fault." Benson rubbed his forehead. "No it's not Benson." Pops comforted him. "No, I shouldn't of pressured Rigby about the meat locker and just it go…" Benson sighed.

"You wouldn't have known that this would happen." Skips sighed. "I know…I know…" Benson sat on the couch and hoped that Rigby and Mordecai were okay.


	9. Chapter Nine: Hurricane Trevor

_The next morning…_

The five survivors had been walking for almost two hours, until finally the reached the end of the bushwalk, but instead of being greeted with a town or at least a smidge of hope, all that was there was just another bushwalk, which was another four kilometres long. "For god's sake!" Rigby shouted, kicking a rock. "Calm down, we'll just see if we can figure something out, eh? We could just continue following this trail." Mordecai comforted his friend.

"Yeah, I mean, this bushwalk can't go forever." Jason shrugged. "Alright…fine, let's keep going." Rigby sighed. The five survivors continued to walk along the bush walk, before taking a small rest in a small outcrop. "We can't stay here, we have to keep moving." Ethan exclaimed. "I know, but we need to rest…at least for a while." Rigby sighed, resting in Mordecai's lap. "Um…dude, you're in my lap." Mordecai smirked. "I know, it's comfortable." Rigby smiled.

Mordecai laughed and nodded at his friend. "Well, we can't be here too long." Shaun explained. "Why not?" Jason asked. "Because of that." Shaun pointed at the sky. The sky was covered in a dark grey cloud, a large storm was brewing. "Can we at least rest for an hour?" Rigby asked. "Fine, we'll all sleep and rest up for an hour, and continue down the bushwalk after we all finish resting." Ethan explained. "Alright." Mordecai nodded. The five men fell asleep, almost at the exact same time, getting as much rest as they could before the storm hit.

Meanwhile, back at the park. Pops and Benson were sitting in front of the television, awaiting any news about the missing plane. A couple of minutes later, the news came onto the television. "Guys! Get in here!" Benson shouted. Skips, HFG, Muscle Man, Margaret and Eileen ran into the room, sitting around the couch. "When did you girls get here?" Muscle Man asked. "A few minutes ago, when Benson told us about the plane." Margaret replied, leaning on the couch next to Eileen.

Muscle Man nodded and everyone paid attention to the news. "…And he is still on the loose, in other news, the search for flight 446 has had a breakthrough. Investigators have discovered one of the plane's black boxes, the flight data recorder. And, also in a related tragedy, we learned that another plane had also disappeared on the same day as the Pan-Am flight. Investigators are suspecting that it was a mid-air collision after studying the air traffic control radar, there were no indicators of problems on the flight, until the plane disappeared off the radar." The television spoke.

"That's insane…a mid-air collision…wow…" Eileen muttered, before being shushed by Margaret. "So far, there is a slim chance that anyone has survived, since it has been over two weeks since the crash. The investigators have studied the flight data recorder and found nothing significant, except for a sudden dive. The investigators have confirmed that there was definitely a mid-air collision, the investigators have had a search project search around the collision site, but nothing has been turned up yet, we'll have more on this in a couple of minutes." The television continued.

Benson muted the television with the remote and there was an awkward silence, until Eileen broke the silence. "There's no way they survived…a mid-air collision…even though I hope they did." Eileen sighed. "Don't say that…they're fighters, I'm sure they're fine…I'm sure…" Margaret glanced at the guys with a worried look on her face. "Well, I guess we should keep watching the news until…" HFG began, before Benson unmuted the television and ordered; "Shh! It's back on!"

"We're just getting more information on the search on flight 446. Investigators have narrowed the crash site to a whopping 200 Mile area. A large area covering the town of Armidale, Grafton and a couple of other small towns towards the east coast of Australia. The Investigators suspect that the plane crashed in the mountains near the town of Glen-Innes, so they're beginning to search the mountains using some rescue helicopters. But due to Hurricane Trevor, search efforts had to be put on hold. We will have more news, tonight at 7 o'clock." The television spoke. "Well…I have a feeling they survived the crash." Skips leaned against the couch. "Really?" Benson questioned. "Have I ever been wrong?" Skips grinned. "Yes, yes you have, multiple times." Benson replied. Skip's grin diminished into a frown. "Well, I just hope they did survive." Skips sighed.

"Wanna bet on that?" Muscle Man grinned. HFG slapped him across the face. "Not cool." HFG frowned. "I'm sorry." Muscle Man apologized, rubbing his cheek. "Well, we're just gonna have to see." Benson glanced at the television, with a worried expression covering his face.

Meanwhile, back in the mountains, the survivors were still sleeping. Until a large noise woke Mordecai up from his sleep. "Wha…what..?" He groaned, opening his eyes. Mordecai screamed as he looked at the sight in front of him. A large hurricane was tearing through the forest in front of him. "Rigby! Guys! Wake up!" He shouted. The rest of the survivors woke up almost immediately, stepping back into the outcrop, scared at the sight before them.

"How long were we out!?" Jason screamed. "Shit…it's night time! We must have been out for hours!" Ethan replied. "Dude, what are we gonna do?!" Mordecai asked. "Run for it, we won't survive if we stay here!" Rigby screamed, running down the nearby bushwalk trail. "Wait!" Mordecai shouted, running after Rigby with the other survivors. The survivors caught up with Rigby, who was running down the trail. They made it to a fork in the trail. "Which way do we go!?" Rigby asked.

"Just go left!" Mordecai shouted. The survivors ran down the trail and continued to run until they became tired. "We can't stop! Let's keep going!" Jason shouted. "Don't stop…" Rigby began, before being struck by a rock, being carried by the force of the winds. "Rigby!" Mordecai shouted, going to his aid. Rigby was knocked out cold, Mordecai wiped the blood off of his friends face and began to carry him, before Jason and Shaun were struck by a tree, pinning them against a nearby boulder. Mordecai and Ethan ran to their aid, before being struck by another tree, knocking them out instantly.

A couple of hours later, the hurricane cleared and the sky returned to its blue form. Jason and Shaun woke up with serious pain in their hips. "Dude…" Jason groaned. "You're alive?" A voice was heard from in front of them, it was Ethan, who was trying to remove the tree from them. "Get us out from under here!" Shaun demanded, gripping his hips in pain. "I'm trying! Mordecai help me out here!" Ethan shouted, waking Mordecai up from his consciousness.

Mordecai threw a large branch off of his chest, then ran over and helped Ethan lift up the tree. "How did that work?" Mordecai asked. "No. Freakin'. Idea." Shaun shrugged, getting up slowly. Ethan and Mordecai helped Jason and Shaun up, before gripping his head a little. "You alright?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, I just feel like I'm missing something." Mordecai replied. "Wait, where's the raccoon?" Jason asked. "Oh god. Where's Rigby?" Mordecai began to panic.

"Isn't that him over there?" Shaun pointed over to a nearby tree. Rigby was hanging on top of a branch, motionless. "Oh god…" Ethan covered his mouth. "Help me get him down from there!" Mordecai demanded. Jason and Shaun nodded and helped Mordecai reach to get Rigby out of the tree. Mordecai laid Rigby on the ground and began to panic. "He's not waking up!" He shouted. "I don't think…" Shaun began. "Shut up." Jason whispered.

"Sorry." Shaun whispered back. "He…he isn't responding…" Mordecai glanced at the other survivors, with a worried look on his face. "Calm down, I'm sure…" Ethan said, before being interrupted by Shaun. "Look!" Shaun pointed at the sky. A Helicopter was hovering above them, lowering down towards them. "Holy crap! We're getting rescued!" Ethan shouted with joy. "Finally!" Shaun sighed in relief. Mordecai glanced at the helicopter and turned back to his friend, who was still not responding. "Do you think he's…dead?" Mordecai asked. "I'm sure he's not…let's just see what the people will do." Ethan replied. Mordecai nodded and glanced back at the helicopter.

**Second Last Chapter finished. Get ready for the last chapter, the finale. Will Rigby survive? And how will the park staff and Eileen and Margaret react to finding out that they survived the crash? Tune in to the epic finale of Conflict.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Goodbye

_A few hours later, back at the park…_

Benson was cleaning the living room in the park with Muscle Man and HFG, when the television begin to speak again. "Another news report…?" Muscle Man asked. "Yeah!" HFG exclaimed, dropping the broom he was using. "I'll call the guys and girls." Benson said, grabbing his cell phone.

A couple of minutes later, Skips, Pops, Eileen and Margaret arrived at the living room. "What's up?" Margaret asked. "Another report, that's whats up." HFG pointed to the TV. The guys and girls sat around the couch and stared at the television. "…In other news, Hurricane Trevor has finished, leading the search to continue for flight 446. After countless hours of searching one of the helicopters in the search had come across five survivors, resting in the woods in the aftermath of the hurricane, over 20 kilometres from the crash site of the plane." The television spoke.

"I wonder…" Margaret muttered. "The survivors each had serious injuries and scars from both the crash, the hurricane and surviving in the forest for over two weeks. Three of the survivors each had serious gashes on their arms due to being pinned by trees during the hurricane, while the other two, a blue jay and a raccoon had serious injuries to their face and neck." The television continued.

"Holy shit! They survived!" Benson shouted with joy. Skips grinned and nodded. "Told you." He laughed. "The survivors have been air-lifted and taken to Brisbane central hospital, where they are undergoing surgery for their wounds and tests to see if they have any infections from surviving in the forest." The television continued. "Though it is proven that two of the humans and the blue jay are almost completely fine now, while the other two survivors are still undergoing surgery, while the raccoon has not regained consciousness yet, due to a large blow to his head during the hurricane, as told by his friend, the blue jay." The television continued.

"Wait, so Rigby hasn't regained consciousness? That doesn't sound good." HFG sighed. "We'll have more in the next half hour." The television finished, before being muted by Benson. "Jolly Good Show! I knew they would live! Jolly Amazing Show!" Pops exclaimed, laughing his signature laugh. "Alright, everybody stay here, I'm gonna see if I can take a plane down to the hospital to speak to them." Benson got off the couch. "Are you sure?" Skips asked. "Yes I am, since it is my fault." Benson left the house, while the rest of the staff, Eileen and Margaret waited for another broadcast.

_28 Hours later…_

Benson had actually arrived at the hospital, just over a day after the broadcast, he had called the staff to tell him where he was, letting them know. Benson walked into the waiting room and noticed Mordecai sitting next to a couple of other humans with bandages on their arms. "Mordecai, I'm glad you're alright." Benson came and sat next to Mordecai. "Benson! How…why…why are you here?" Mordecai smiled. "I thought I should come down here to see how you were doing." Benson smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you." Mordecai looked over at Rigby's room door. "Rigby's still not woken up, eh?" Benson looked over at the door aswell. "No, I'm really worried about him." Mordecai looked over at Benson. Benson sighed and began to speak; "I'm sorry Mordecai, I'm sorry I started all of this." "No, it isn't your fault. Rigby just had a short fuse after I sorta ditched him for Margaret. To be honest, he was jealous." Mordecai replied.

"Never heard of Rigby being jealous." Benson replied. "Neither did I." Mordecai looked over at the door again. "Well, this is Shaun and Jason." Mordecai introduced the humans sitting next to him. "Hi." Jason greeted. "Nice to meet you." Shaun greeted. "How did you guys survive the crash?" Benson asked. "No idea, originally there were ten survivors." Shaun said. "What happened to the other five?" Benson asked. Jason sighed and explained; "Well, four of them ditched us, while another one was savagely killed by a bear in the first days." "Wow…that's rough. Wait, what happened to the four people who ditched you?" Benson asked. "No idea, we may never know I guess." Shaun shrugged. "Well, I'm just glad you're safe." Benson put a hand on Mordecai's shoulder. Suddenly, a doctor came around the corner with another human, and another doctor came around pushing a wheelchair.

The human was Ethan, who was helped by the doctor into the room. "Hey guys…how's it going?" Ethan asked. Shaun and Jason got up and hugged Ethan as he came closer. "We thought you weren't going to make it." Jason smiled. "Me too." Ethan replied. Mordecai and Benson noticed that someone was sitting in the wheelchair, they immediately recognized him as Rigby. Mordecai and Benson got up and ran over to Rigby in the wheelchair. The doctor let go of the wheel chair and nodded at the other doctor, both of them walking out of the waiting room.

"Hey." Rigby smiled. "Oh god…I thought you weren't gonna wake up." Mordecai hugged Rigby tightly. "Turns out I was in a mini coma." Rigby smiled. "Ha, that's the second time you've been in a coma." Benson laughed, glancing at Rigby. "Hey Benson, wait…why are you here?" Rigby asked. "Because I wanted to make sure you two were alright." Benson replied. "Well, thanks. I'm sorry for when I hurt you, Benson. Can you forgive me?" Rigby pleaded. "Yeah, I can, besides I'm glad that you're okay." Benson smiled.

"My head hurts…" Rigby groaned. "I know, it'll hurt for a while. Let's just get back to the park." Mordecai smiled. "I've already arranged a flight back to the park. It leaves in a couple of hours." Benson grinned. "Good." Rigby smiled. Mordecai and Rigby turned around the glanced at Ethan, Shaun and Jason, who were glancing back at them. "Mordecai, Rigby, we owe our lives to you." Ethan smiled. "How? You saved our lives." Rigby asked. "I know we did, but it was only due to your survival skills that we survived for those two weeks." Shaun explained.

"Good Point, but seriously, we owe you aswell." Jason nodded. "Thanks for the adventure." Rigby smiled. "Where are you guys going?" Shaun asked. "We're gonna head home. Back to the park, where we live." Mordecai replied. "Yeah, they work there too." Benson smiled proudly. "Well, will we ever see you again?" Ethan asked. "We might cross paths again, and when we do, we'll talk for hours on end." Mordecai replied. "Well, good luck." Jason smiled. "Yeah, you too." Mordecai and Rigby said in unison, leaving the hospital with Benson.

Ethan, Jason and Shaun waved to them as they took the bus to the airport. After they made it to the airport, some of the flight attendants helped Rigby get onto the plane, putting his wheelchair in the cargo hold of the plane. After the three friends sat in their seats and got ready for their flight, the plane took off then the flight began.

_Fourteen Hours later…_

Half an hour after the plane touched down, Mordecai, Rigby and Benson arrived back at the house. "And by the way, sorry for destroying you're car Benson." Mordecai chuckled nervously. "Its fine, I'm not surprised." Benson smiled. "Alright…let's get inside." Mordecai smiled. Mordecai opened the door to the house and walked into the living room of the house and noticed all their friends standing in there, waiting for them.

"Welcome Back!" Skips shouted. "Jolly Good Show! I'm so glad you're okay!" Pops shouted.

"I'm so happy that you're alright!" Eileen came over and hugged Rigby. Rigby pushed her away in disgust, while she blushed. "Oh, Mordecai I'm so glad you're alright!" Margaret shouted, running over and hugging Mordecai. "I've missed our daily dates." Margaret continued. "That's the thing Margaret, I've been thinking…I think we should not spend EVERY day together." Mordecai said, trying to not offend Margaret. "Let me guess, because you need more time with Rigby?" Margaret said, coldly. "No Margaret, he's kidding." Rigby tried to break the awkward tension. "Guys, let's just leave these four alone…" Benson told the guys, bringing everyone outside.

"No, I'm not kidding, I think we shouldn't spend every day together, it isn't healthy, plus I'm missing too much work time and bro time aswell." Mordecai tried to break it to Margaret softly. "I know, but aren't I important?" Margaret asked. "Sure you are but…" Mordecai began. "I can't believe you Mordecai, I can't stand being shared between you and Rigby. It's either Rigby or me. Pick one of us." Margaret crossed her arms.

"What…?" Mordecai's eyes widened. "Oh god…" Eileen covered her mouth. Rigby backed away, and left the room with Eileen, walking into the kitchen. They peered behind the kitchen wall and watched the fight between Mordecai and Margaret. "Margaret, you've never had a problem with Rigby before." Mordecai said, confused. "Yes I have, I can't stand being the third wheel." Margaret exclaimed. "I thought you were the third wheel." Eileen asked Rigby. "So did I." Rigby rubbed his chin.

"But Margaret, I've known Rigby since I was six and I almost died for him." Mordecai tried to explain. "I don't care Mordecai, Rigby doesn't matter to me, and all that matters is that I want you, I want to have a relationship with you Mordecai, without Rigby." Margaret hugged Mordecai and rubbed his neck seductively. "No Margaret…I can't do this, I can't just ditch Rigby." Mordecai pushed her away. "And besides, you've had lots of boyfriends before, and all the times I've tried to speak to you about…us…you always push me away." Mordecai continued.

"Well, I need to be pleased." Margaret spoke in a slutty tone. Mordecai sighed in disgust. "Sorry Margaret, but I think we need to spend some time apart." Mordecai sighed. "Are you…breaking up with me?" Margaret asked. "Yes, I think we need to…" Mordecai began, before Margaret pushed her finger onto Mordecai's mouth. "But…I can make you happy…and make you feel things you've never felt before…" Margaret pulled herself to Mordecai and began to rub her hand against his chest seductively. "Margaret, I said, we're through!" Mordecai shouted, pushing Margaret away. "Fine!" Margaret shouted, leaving the house and slamming the door.

Rigby and Eileen gasped. "God…I can't let this happen." Rigby said, running out into the living room, to a sad Mordecai who was sitting on the couch, with Eileen following him. "Dude, what happened…?" Rigby asked. "Margaret…just…" Mordecai sighed. "Dude, you know, I could just leave and you could have a relationship with Margaret." Rigby said. "Don't be stupid! Did you see how much I went through to get you back!?" Mordecai shouted. "He has a good point." Eileen smiled.

"I got to say, I'm very disappointed in Margaret." Eileen sighed. "So am I." Mordecai replied. "Well, what are we gonna do?" Rigby asked. "We're gonna enjoy life, for as long as we have it and I'll just forget about Margaret." Mordecai smiled. "Oh and guess what?" Eileen asked. "What?" Mordecai and Rigby asked in unison. Eileen opened her hand and showed Mordecai and Rigby a couple of tickets. "Here, I know you two wanted to see this." Eileen handed Mordecai the tickets.

"Zombie Dinner Party Two? Awesome!" Mordecai exclaimed. "I was gonna see it with Margaret, but now I guess I'm not." Eileen frowned. "Wait, there's only two tickets." Rigby glanced at Eileen. "Don't you want to come?" Mordecai asked. "No, its fine, besides don't you want bro-time?" Eileen asked. Rigby hugged Eileen and thanked her. "Thanks so much Eileen! I won't forget this!" Rigby shouted, leaving the house with Mordecai. "I can't wait to see this." Rigby smiled. "I should have come with you the first time." Mordecai frowned. "Don't worry, now we can see it. I'm sure you're happy too." Rigby laughed. "Yeah, sorta, I'm actually not surprised that Margaret did that." Mordecai sighed. "I was." Rigby laughed. "Well, I guess now, being single, now we can have more bro-time." Mordecai glanced over at Rigby and smiled. "You won't be single forever, don't worry." Rigby put a hand on Rigby's shoulder. Mordecai stopped and reached in and hugged Rigby tightly. "Don't you ever do that to me again Rigby, I'm not getting in another plane crash. And no more fights." Mordecai punched Rigby in the shoulder playfully.

"Ha, funny. I won't." Rigby smiled. "Good, now let's watch some Zombie Dinner Party!" Mordecai shouted, running out of the park with Rigby.

Meanwhile back at the Park, Eileen was on the phone to someone.

"Hey, it worked, good job." She said. "I'm happy it did, I did like him, but I know Rigby likes him more." The voice on the phone said. "No, he doesn't love Mordecai." Eileen replied. "I wouldn't be so sure." The voice on the phone replied. "Whatever, anyway, good job. I'm proud of you for doing that." Eileen laughed.

"Was I too slutty?" The voice asked. "No, you were fine, anyway, Mordecai totally bought it." Eileen laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go, got a lot of fake boyfriend hunting to do." The voice sighed. "Alright, Bye Margaret." Eileen sighed. "Bye." The voice on the phone replied.

At the same time, at the movie theatre, Mordecai and Rigby were enjoying the movie, until Rigby fell asleep and was resting on Mordecai's shoulder. Usually Mordecai would tell Rigby that it was weird when he would do that, but he let it go. Weirdly, the touching from Rigby's fur relaxed Mordecai, for knowing that Rigby's fur was soft, plus the feeling that Rigby could rely on him. For when Rigby would fall, Mordecai would catch him, now after this happened, Mordecai and Rigby can live on, knowing about the adventure they had.

Because even though sometimes they may fight, Mordecai and Rigby are inseparable, not even death could separate them, and that's what made their friendship unique. Two different species of animal, being friends for seventeen years while most humans can't even keep a friendship for that long. Because it doesn't matter what species of animal you are or what kind of person you are, we all have the same heart and bleed the same colour, and friendships can all be the same, as long as each of the friends in the friendship work together to keep their friendship ignited, like a flame in a fireplace.

**Boom Bitches! There we go! Conflict is finished! Even though the ending was a bit cheesy this story was fun and enjoyable to write, when I kept getting reviews from people telling me what to improve on and praises for my story. The one that inspired me to keep going the most was a message from GearSolidSnake, go ahead and check the review and check his stories, they're really good!**

**Anyway I thank you all for the support for this story! I hope you've enjoyed reading! Please keep reviewing and following my stories. Please, feel free to send me a suggestion for a new story or one-shot! I'm always open to ideas. Please PM me when you have a suggestions. And thanks for reading. And I apologize for any typos in any of these chapters of this story, I hope you have enjoyed the story though.**

**-R.S.M. **


End file.
